Janet van Dyne (Earth-45162)
| Relatives = Goliath (Hank Pym) (husband) | Universe = Earth-45162 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = Wasp wings grow out of her back when she shrinks to less than 4' tall. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human empowered by Pym Particles | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Keatinge; Ming Doyle | First = What If? Age of Ultron #5 | HistoryText = Jan was talking with her husband, Hank Pym aka Goliath, about his new idea about building an artificial intelligence that could help them do better on a global scale when for some unknown reason he suddenly collapsed to the floor. Thinking that he might of had a stroke, Jan had Hank sit down. She recommended for them to go see Dr. Donald Blake to check him out, but Hank assured her that it was stress related though for some reason he couldn't remember what they were talking about before he fell. She took him to Blake anyways for a diagnosis. After running some medical tests, Blake came back to let them know that there was no signs of a stroke or any other neurological damage at all. He then gave Pym a clean bill of health. .]] But soon after, their planet started to overlap with four other realities as the creature Ultron-1320 emerged through a temporal rift with an army of Ultron Sentinels right behind him. Seeing all this unfold in front of his own eyes, Hank told Jan that all of this seemed so familiar like a bad dream. Jan and Hank saw other individuals come through the portal fighting these robots, so they decided to help them out. Hank grew to a massive size to try to take down Ultron. While Hank battled, Jan was approached by Ultron-1321, who was actually Hank from one of the other Earth's who told her that the timeline had been wounded, resulting in the destruction of multiple realities including their own. The only unaffected one was his. He suggested that Jan, her Hank and the other reality Avengers go to his world and destroy the vortex from the other side. So Jan had Hank and the others gather together to entered the rift while the other Pym distracted Ultron long enough for them to succeed. After making it through, Natasha used her hammer to close the rift. Now on a barren planet with no life, the heroes still carried on to become the Avengers Infinity. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Janet van Dyne of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Janet van Dyne of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Size Alteration Category:Van Dyne Family Category:Pym Family Category:Flight